The Uchiha's and The Uzumaki's
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: Four brothers of Uchiha Family and Four Brothers of Uzumaki Family fall in-love with each other making it into a Incest filled relationship. Rated M for Possible Lemons, Dirty Talk, and Cussing. Humorish! And of Course Yaoi. Don't like don't read..
1. Intro

**HEY! Since I wrote the "The Kurosaki's and The Uzumaki's' I decided to do one with just The Uchiha's and The Uzumaki's.. This story is going to have Incest in it! So if you don't like, Don't read. **  
**  
Okay, So A simple Intro and then we'll do the story! Love you guys!**

Intro:

Uchiha Family

_**Madara Uchiha:**_ [Oldest Son]  
Age: 24  
Height: 6'4  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black  
Dating: Itachi, Sasuke, and Shiki

_**Itachi Uchiha: **_[Second Oldest Son]  
Age: 21  
Height: 6'2  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair: Black  
Dating: Madara, Sasuke, And Shiki.

_**Sasuke Uchiha: **_  
Age: 19  
Height: 6'0  
Eyes: Black  
Hair: Midnight  
Dating: Madara, Itachi, and Shiki.

_**Shiki Uchiha: **_[Youngest Son]  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'11  
Eyes: Dark Blue Almost Black  
Hair: Black  
Dating: Madara, Itachi, And Sasuke.

**The Namikaze Family  
**  
_**Kurama Uzumaki Namikaze**_ [Oldest Son of the Kushina and Minato and Bestfriend to Madara]  
Age: 24  
Height: 6'4  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Blue  
Dating: His brothers

_**Kyuubi Uzumaki Namikaze**_: [Second Oldest Son of Minato and Kushina. Best friend of Itachi]  
Age: 22  
Height: 6'2  
Hair: Red Streaked with Blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Dating: His brothers

_**Kiba Inuzuka Namikaze**_ [Oldest Son Of Minato and Tsume Inuzuka. Bestfriend of Sasuke]  
Age: 19  
height: 6'0  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Dating His Brothers

_**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**_ [Youngest son to Minato and Kushina, Bestfriend of Shiki]  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'10  
Hair: Blonde with red streaks  
Eye's Cerulean Blue  
Dating His Brothers.

**As you all can see that, This is a Incest story! Like I said before Don't like don't read.. Also Shiki is a character that I just made up so Don't get confused about him! This story is just for fun. Might have a halfway Lemon in it because I might not finish the lemons!**

I was going to just make this a One-shot, But if you guys where this is going with the intro then comment and follow and let me know if it should be a Two or Three shot! Love you guys so much!

Oh, And I'm starting to write the story now! Hopefully you won't have to wait to long!

WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS! Are you guys participating in the contest or did I write all that shit out for you guys for nothing? I'm not quite done with Chapter 14 yet but I promise I'll get to it because it's been so busy around here and I really don't have much time.. But I promise I'll update soon... You guys suck for not participating I thought it would be so fun! Love you still and always will!

Chiyo-Chan


	2. Shiki's POV

**HERE"S THE STORY!**

**The Uchiha's and The Uzumaki's**

Shiki had awoken in the morning around 7AM to the sound of Madara and Itachi having sex. He groaned and threw the pillow over his head. His brothers could go for hours like this. He was surprised that Sasuke wasn't joining them and then He growled when he heard another voice join. _'I spoke to fucking soon_' A knock on his bedroom door caught his attention as the noise quieted down. His eye's widened _'Oh god no, Not as this fucking hour. I need Sleeeep'_ He moaned in his head and the door opened he peeked out from under his cover and was surprised but relieve to see his best-friend Naruto scurrying into his room.  
"Hey Shiki, Wake up" Naruto whispered loudly as the noises started back up again. He threw off the covers  
"I'm awake" Shiki replied back to in surprisingly feminine voice that reminded him of his Cousin Haku.  
"I guess they woke you up Huh? Same with me" Naruto Said undressing himself and getting into the bed with Shiki, Pulling up the covers. He pressed his bare legs up against Shiki's skinny jean clad legs for warmth. Shiki pressed his body into Naruto and pulled the covers higher over our heads  
"Its not a good Idea to sleep naked" He mumbled to him over the noise. Naruto rolled his eyes  
"Hopefully they think we are sleeping and Besides I'm in my boxers" He replied back to him  
"Who was doing it this time?" Shiki asked making himself comfortable against Naruto.  
"The Usual. Kurama Topping Kyuubi and Kyuubi Topping Kiba" Naruto said

Shiki POV

We were quiet for a moment before Naruto spoke again "We should try having sex with each-other"  
I cracked one eye open to stare at him  
"Do you have a death wish?" I asked him. He giggled  
"It won't be that bad will it?"  
"I won't be able to walk for days. I'll be topped by three guys" I snapped at him softly, He grinned  
"That's just cause your so girly Shiki" He told me, I glared at him  
"Look who's talking" I shot back not really denying it. I couldn't deny it. Sasuke, Itachi and Madara were all older and manlier than me. Besides I'm sure if I had a younger brother he's still top me too. That's just how girly I was. I had short black hair that framed my face and reach the bottom of my neck.. A string of hair landed between my two eyes onto my nose. I had wide Feminine Bluish black eyes and Full pink lips. I could pass for a girl anytime I wanted to. But despite that I had Naruto too who looked a-lot like me with shorter Blonde hair that was spikey with Red tips and Wide Cerulean Blue eyes.. But Despite our looks I'm pretty sure if Naruto and I were to have Sex he would still top me, I'm just that Girly. No lie..  
"Oh shut up" Naruto snapped before he quickly disappeared below the bed. My eyes widened and I almost yelled out until I realized that it was his brothers coming for him 'Poor Poor Naruto' I thought Until I felt the bed dip down in three places and my bedroom door shut.  
"Do you have a death wish Shiki?" Sasuke's voice sounded, Shivers ran down my spine but I kept quite hoping they would get the hit and leave me alone but knowing my brothers they were stubborn. The covers were yanked off of me and And I pulled up into a sitting position. I looked into the three pairs of Lustful eyes and knew exactly how this was gonna end.

2 hours later

Two hours later I was awoken by my alarm 20 minutes after my brothers got their fair share of sex. I was exhausted and opted for staying home from school but the thought of being close to my brothers killed me and I quickly rushed to take a shower and get dressed. I pulled on a pair of Black Skinny jeans, A White button up shirt, And Black Vans.

I skipped down the hallway to Madara's room and opened his door, He was pulling up his jeans when he turned to look at me.  
"I know you liked to have sex with me but I didn't know you that desperate to do it now, Not when school's a few minutes away from starting" He teased me with a lustful smirk, I blushed and rolled my eyes  
"No Aniki, I came for a coat. Mother is washing all of mines" I told him. He smiled  
"Go get one from Sasuke, His will fit you better than mine" He replied back, I shook my head quickly  
"No, Sasuke's horny and I'm not in the mood" I said, He laughed a deep velvetly laugh and stalked towards the closet with the grace that every Uchiha seems to have. He handed me his Smallest black Jacket And shooed be out of his room so he could finish getting dressed. 

Halfway down the long hallway I was picked up by the waist by Itachi, My most favorite brother. But Despite him being my Favorite I still couldn't choose Between him or Madara.  
"Morning Tachi" I said sweetly, He smirked  
"Morning Shiki" He said kissing me full on the lips and then Carrying down the stairs. When we reached the living room I was assaulted by Two pairs of Redheads, A Brunette and A blonde. The Uzumaki Namizake's.  
'Morning Shiki" They chorused one by One giving me a hug. Itachi hugged Naruto and fist bumped the rest of his brothers, Kyuubi, Kurama, and Kiba.

"Morning you guys, Is breakfast ready?" I asked, Kiba nodded and we walked towards the Kitchen. "Morning Mommy" I said kissing both of her cheeks and snagging 8 Blueberry Pancakes for each of us and Heading out the door following after my brother and friends.

"Hey Faggot" The school most Popular girl Sakura said pushing me and Naruto up against the lockers. Waist lenght Pink hair and Sea green eyes., She was beautiful and She knew it. She used every opportunity she could to get into my Brother Sasuke's pants. Since Sasuke was Bi he usually give in to her request of sex but he refused to go out with her. Sex with her was one of the reason why Sasuke was my least favorite brother. She's whore and she used every opportunity she could to tease and torture me and Naruto and He barely cared.  
"Sakura, Why don't you leave us alone" Naruto snarled at her, She slapped at his face and I made a move to grab at her but Tenten and Ino her best-friends grabbed me and pulled me back.  
"Don't you talk to me like that Faggot?" She hissed, Naruto kicked at her leg making her fall down dramatically  
"Whats wrong with taking up the Ass?" I snarled at her ripping away from the others girl grasp. She gave me a disgusted look before trying to slap at my face but Naruto's Brother Kiba came and grabbed her waist harshly and growled at her, He friends stepped back in fear  
"Don't you ever touch my little brother or his bestfriend again got it?" He snarled at her throwing her hand like it was dog shit. She nodded meekly and ran away with Ino and Tenten following after her. Sasuke walked up to running his hand threw my hair, I flinched away from his touch and glared at him. He frowned his midnight eyes narrowing at me  
"Keep a leash on your banshee" I snarled at him grabbing Naruto's hand and stalking away.  
"Whats up Shiki" Naruto said softly to me, I shook my head  
"Sasuke sleeps with Sakura" I whispered to him, He narrowed his eyes and then rolled them  
"Fuck him" He snapped after a few minutes and we headed to our next class. Lunch was in a hour, Thank the lord. I'm fucking hungry.

"Oi, Neji, Gaara. you guys heading to lunch?" Naruto called out to our most quiet friend. Neji Hyuuga, And Gaara Subaku. Neji had Long brown hair that reached his waist and Pale white eyes. Gaara had Short red hair and Teal Green eyes. He was known as the school's outcast much like me and Naruto but we pulled him out of his shell a few years back and he's been very close to us since then and Speaks to only Neji, Naruto, Me, and Shikamaru. Oh, And Neji was his boyfriend.  
"Yea, We're waiting for Shikamaru to get out of Asuma-sensei's class before we head down" Neji replied to us as Gaara was leaning against his locker reading a book about demons. Just as Neji said that Shikamaru walked out looking grumpy.  
"sup Shika?" I said as I leaned my head on the brunettes shoulder  
"We have a math test coming up, Troublesome" He mumbled to me, I grinned at him  
"Don't worry, Your a genius you'll do just fine" I told him as we made our way to the cafeteria. Let me tell you that we share this Cafeteria with the community college right next door, The Cafeteria was huge and it was packed with people both young and old, Teachers and Students. We walked around the cafeteria looking for our brothers until we finally spotted them. Walking over i noticed Sasuke was not there.  
"Where's Sasuke?" I asked Squeezing in between Itachi and Madara until I was almost sitting on the way on Itachi's lap. Madara shrugged his shoulders showing that He didn't care and went to eating his food. Itachi pointed a finger at a table close to ours. Their sat, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and other very popular students of our school including Sasuke who was at the moment making out with Sakura. 'He's mine, Got damn it bitch' I growled in my mind. When I looked back at my table I realized that they were all staring at me.  
"Sorry, I just hate them all" I said sighing, Madara gave me a amused smirk  
"Including Sasuke?" He asked  
"Including Sasuke" I replied back, Itachi chuckled and gave me a piece of His pepperoni pizza and taking a peice of my Cheese Pizza.

After Lunch I raced to my next class which I had with my two most favorite teachers in the world. Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka. They have been married for 6 years already and were probably my most favorite couple ever. Kakashi was the Pervert but at times he could be so sweet to Iruka, While Iruka who was the hopeless romantic, I always wondered those to could fall for each other but then I look at myself and my brothers and find the same question.  
"Good afternoon Kashi, Ruka" I said when I walked towards the door. I was 10 minutes early so I had time to talk to them.  
"Morning Shiki, Did you finish your homework?" Iruka asked me with a big smile, I nodded to her and pulled it from among my books and handed it to her. She looked it over and smiled  
"Did you do all this yourself?" She asked me, I gave her a wounded look  
"Oh you wound me Sensei" I whined, She laughed at me and handed to paper to Kakashi, Kakashi scanned the paper while twirling the red pin in his hand, He marked down a few things and handed it to me  
"Since I had time I went ahead and graded it. One less thing for me to grade. Oh yea and you just have two problems wrong. Good Job Shiki" He told me with a proud eye smile. I grinned and looked at the time. Naruto should be in Orochimaru's biology class right now, I shivered and mentally gave him a hug _"Poor Poor Naruto"_ I thought in my head. Iruka must of saw my train of thoughts and she asked me what was wrong  
"Oh, Nothing. Just that Naru has Biology with Orochimaru and Kabuto" I told her, She gave me a sad smile and shooed me away when students started coming in. I sat in the back next to the window and tuned her out when the bell rang and she started collecting Homework.

"I'm home" My family chorused when we entered the door  
"Welcome back" My father said looking up at us, He frowned for a moment "Where's Sasuke?"  
"Hanging out with his girlfriend" Itachi said walking into the kitchen, Dad gave us a surprise look  
"His girlfriend?" He said slowly, I smirked, Sasuke is going to kill me  
"Yea, Sakura Haruno, She's really popular. Oh and He's Bisesual just Like Itachi and Madara, so your still getting grandkids, Just not from me" I told him, Madara shook his head at me with a smirk and walked away giving a nod to our father. Fugaku shrugged his shoulders and went back to his book  
"Alright then" He said, I smiled and followed him upstairs and went to Itachi's room for a book. he always has the best books. When he came in he wasn't surprised to see me sprawled out on his bed, He smirked and grabbed a book resting himself next to me.  
"Hey Itachi?" I said after a while and Sasuke still was not back  
"Hmm?" He said not turning away from his book  
"Would you have sex with Kyuubi?" I asked shyly, He glanced over at me and Seeing that I was completely serious he sighed and shut his book.  
"Honestly, I've thought about it. We both have, Just not something you could with Madara or Kurama around" He told me and I knew he was right, Madara and Kurama have a thing for not sharing what's theirs.  
"Would you be upset if I has sex with Naruto?" I asked him twirling my finger, Itachi rose a eyebrow  
"not me, but Sasuke and Madara would" He told me and I snapped  
"Who gives two flying rat fucks about what Sasuke things" I snapped at him, Itachi rose his hands at me as if saying 'Peace' and then he chuckled  
"I guess your really mad at him" He said  
"Yea, Well all she does is bully me and Naruto, Push us against lockers and hit us, i-" Itachi cut me  
"She does what?" He said dangerously, Oops, My stupid mouth.  
"Uhh, She buys us flowers and gives us Chocolate" I said weakly trying to cover it upwith a lie, But Itachi knew me all to well. He stalked off the bed probably going to tell Madara about. Wait.. NO. I hopped off the bed and jumped onto his back, He stumbled slightly but caught me easily, I wrapped my arms around his neck  
"No Please Tachi, Don't tell Madara" I pleaded with him sticking out my lower lip as far as it could go.  
"The bitch has to pay" he said simply trying to pry me off his back, Despite my feminine figure I was very strong but Itachi was stronger than me  
"No, She's just a girl. A stupid one at that but she doesn't deserve to be beaten up by you guys, She's not worth it" I said pleading with him, At that moment Madara chose to walk in  
"Who doesn't deserve what?" He said giving us a suspicious look, Itachi looked at me and I glared at him before plopping on the bed, Itachi shrugged his shoulders and acted as if he didn't know anything. Madara crossed his arms, Narrowed his eyes, and leaned against the door frame and gaves us the _'Talk or Die'_ Look and Me and Itachi looked at Each other 'We're in Deep shit' I thought and He nodded as if he knew what I was thinking. So I sighed and Opened my mouth 'RIP Sakura-san' I thought again before speaking.

30 minutes later I was finished talking Madara and me and Itachi had to pin him down on the floor in the hallway so he couldn't find the bitch and kill her.  
"Aniki Calm Down Please" I said sitting on his chest holding down his arms while Itachi was pinning down his legs, His normally Black eyes were tinted with red and his mouth was open in a snarl  
"Get the fuck off me" He snarled kicked his legs more now "I'm going to kill that bitch"  
"Madara Uchiha, Fucking stop moving Got damn" Itachi yelled almost at the ends of his wits but Madara was Not giving up anytime soon, He got one of his hands loose and pushed me off and kicked Itachi before stalking down the stairs. Me and Itachi Scrambled up and Chased after him, I hopped on his back making him roll down the stairs. But that did nothing to him as he got back up"  
"MOM" Itachi yelled "Hurry, Call Namikaze's"  
"Why?" Our mother called  
"Just do it" I screamed tackling him again and this time Sat on his chest and I got his legs.

15 minutes later I was panting on the floor and Naruto was rubbing the sweat from my face while Kurama was calming Madara down.  
"What the hell happened anyway?" Kiba asked, Itachi told him what happened and Kurama snarled and Looked at Madara  
"What's the plan to kill the bitch" He asked him, I glared at him  
"Kurama" Naruto gasped  
"Hush it Naruto, No one touches my family and gets away with it"  
"but what about Sasuke?" I said and everyone snorted INCLUDING Naruto  
"Sasuke can kiss my ass" Itachi said with a wicked smile,  
"He already does that" I deadpanned and they laughed  
"Come to think of it, I'm horny" Kiba said blankly, Naruto recoiled in Horror  
"Oh hell no, We had sex already" Naruto said, Kiba gave him a wicked grin  
"Yea, Like last night"  
"No, This morning"  
"but that was long ago" Kiba said in a whiny tone standing up with a glint in his eyes  
"Oh shit, Bye Shiki, See you later. Call me okay" He said in a frantic voice before racing out the door, Kiba hot on his heels. Kyuubi and Kurama chuckled  
"See you guys later" They chorused walking out, I looked over Madara who looked calm enough  
"Fine, If I can kill Sakura I'm killing Sasuke" He said  
"In a good way or a bad way?" Itachi asked  
"No, I meant I'm beating the shit out of him for knowing and not doing anything about it and for sleeping with the whore" He replied and at that Moment Sasuke decided it would be awesome to walk through the front door. When Madara and Itachi cackled I almost felt sorry for my older brother, Almost.  
"I'm Home" He shouted  
"welcome home Sasuke" Madara said with a very Evil grin that I knew meant know good.  
"I'm going to help mom with Dinner" I said quickly running out of there, I winced when I heard Sasuke yell out, I'm going to get in so much trouble for this. Later during Dinner dad asked a question that I almost killed me  
"So Sasuke, Whats your girlfriend like?" He asked ignoring the black and Blue bruises on his son's face  
"My girlfriend?" He questioned, Dad gave me a confusing glance  
"Yea, Shiki said you have a Girlfriend named Haruno Sakura" He replied, Sasuke turned and gave me the evilest glare in history before forcing a smile on his face and turning back to our father  
"Oh Father, Shiki must have been confused she's not my girlfriend, We just hang out because we have a school project together" Sasuke said in all to sweet tone between clenched teeth, My father gave him a 'yea right' Look before shrugging and eating his food. I avoided Sasuke's gaze when He looked towards me but I could feel him give me a glare.

"What the fuck Shiki" Sasuke roared in rage as he stomped in my room, I knew he could do whatever he wanted cause mom and dad left with the Naruto's parents for a buisness trip 'Fine time to go' I thought bitterly as I was pushed up against the wall, He kissed me harshly but I wasn't the mood and he smelt like Sakura so I pushed him off and Threw a punch at his face  
"Stay the fuck away from me you bastard" I screamed at him making a beeline towards the door but he had already caught me before my finger-tips could touch the door knob, He grabbed me around the waist throwing onto the bed and when he went to jump on me my fist flew out to his face but he expected it and caught it and threw a fist to my face making my nose bleed and making me bite my tongue, A metalic taste filled my mouth But I wasn't done, I jammed my knee into his groin, winced and threw him off of me, Once again I was able to get to the door but when I twisted the door I found that it was locked so I went for the lock but Sasuke had recovered from the hit and had me pinned to the floor punching me over and over again and He was able to get my belt undone but I was still resisting and it was hard on him, We both stood up, me standing in front of the door and him standing in front of my open window  
"It doesn't have to me like this Shiki, Just give me what I want" He said, I glared hard at him  
"No, I hate you, I hate you." I screamed at him "Why don't you go fuck Sakura like you always do and leave me the hell alone, Don't you ever touch me again" And with that I attacked him smashing his head into the window, He crumpled to the floor and I undid the lock and raced out of my room, Instead of running towards Madara or Itachi's room I raced down the stairs trying to get to Naruto's house, When I crossed the yard I heard Sasuke running after me and I panicked running up the steps but he caught my ankle when he fell to the floor pulling down and scratching my chest on the stairs  
"Naruto" I screamed out loudly hoping he would hear me, My hopes soared when Naruto snatched the front door opened and screamed when he saw the state Sasuke was in and trying to rape and murder me  
"Fucking Help me" I snarled at him kicking Sasuke in the face, Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house and slammed the door locking it, When Naruto's brother's saw the state of my face they raced towards me, Kurama pulling out his phone.  
"Dont call 911" I muttered before passing out.  
**  
Narrator POV**

Kurama quickly dialed Madara's number and impaitiently waited for him to pick up, Kyuubi growled at the door in which Sasuke was banging on at the moment  
"Hello" Madara's sleepy voice sounded  
"Hurry up and get your ass over to my house, Come through the back door" Kurama said before hanging up  
"Hurry and get him to the couch" Kiba said running into the kitchen to get a towel, bucket full of water and Ice. Naruto and Kurama picked up Shiki while Kyuubi moved the pillows so he could comfortable  
"Naruto wash the blood off his hands" Kiba commanded before looking sadly at Shiki's bloody face  
"Fucked up Uchiha, Why the hell are you bestfriends with him?" Kurama snarled when he heard a knock on the back door, He stalked over towards the door looking angry and snatched the door open.  
"Hurry and get inside" He said leading them towards the couch, Madara bristled with Fury while Itachi being the more compassionate brother hurried towards but he was still angry  
" .This?" Madara all but roared in anger  
"Why don't you ask Sasuke" Kyuubi spat holding the ice pack to Shiki's face, Naruto let the tears flow down his face  
"I'm going to kill that bastard, He should know that he's not suppose to hit girls" Naruto said wiping feriously at his eyes  
"Who ya calling a girl ya prick" A weak voice called out, Naruto smiled weakly  
"How ya Feeling Shiki?" Itachi asked looking all over him  
"I'm hurt and I'm tired" He whined turning over a-little and falling right back to sleep. The Uchiha brothers and Namizake brothers breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Shiki was okay.

"HOW COULD YOU SASUKE" Madara roared at his little brother who was currently cowering in the cower, Itachi stood behind Madara his pale Lips twisted up into a snarl and his eyes red like Madara's.  
"He shouldn't have told Father those fucking lies" Sasuke snarled at him, Madara roughly grabbed him by the front of his shirt  
"That doesn't give you fucking right to beat the shit out of him like, He's way smaller than you Sasuke" Itachi said narrowing his eyes  
"And Besides, He didn't lie, Your always fucking the pink haired bitch so It's okay to assume your dating her, you come home smelling like every fucking day Sasuke, She's bullies Shiki every day as Kiba tells me and you never come to the rescue, you only rescue him when you see Kiba doing so" Madara told him gritting his teeth, Sasuke turned his nose up and snorted making Madara bring his fist upon his face.  
"Its none of your fucking buisness you piece of shit" Sasuke growled holding his nose, Madara and Itachi stared at him for a moment before looking at each other  
"I'm sure mom and dad would love to know about this" Itachi said pulling out his phone, Sasuke growled even louder as Madara let him go  
"You wouldn't dare" He snarled, Itachi smirked tauntingly  
"Oh yea, And since it's none of our Buisness pack a bag and get the fuck out" Madara said, Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes  
"w-what?" He stammered  
"get the fuck out" He repeated  
"But I don't have anywhere to live" Sasuke yelled at them  
"Please, I'm pretty sure Sakura would love to take you in. Get the fuck out NOW" Madara growled making Sasuke run for his life. Itachi smirked  
"You still want me to call mom and dad?" Itachi asked, Madara rolled his eyes  
"Umm, What do you think? I'm hating the little bastard right now so Obviously" Madara said walking out of the room, Itachi chuckled but despite that he had to agree with Madara, He was pretty angry with Sasuke too, He couldn't imagine how angry Mother and Father would be when they got home.. Wrath of The Uchiha Parents, He almost felt sorry for Sasuke.. Almost..

**A year Later**: **Shiki POV**

Me and Naruto walked through the door Monday afternoon to see Sasuke grumpily sitting on the couch on the computer with a very Huge Sakura sitting next to him. If you haven't guessed, She's Prego Sauce or Pregnant as you would like to say. We found out about seven months ago that she was pregnant because Sasuke didn't stop having sex with even after he got in so much trouble by my father, Guess he loves Bestiality, That's alright I guess, He's still my own flesh and blood. But we never ever have sex, I mean never, He ask me and I simply tell him to take it up the ass with Itachi and Madara. But since that doesn;t work out to well he demands Kiba to take it up the ass, which he does cause that's his so called best-friend.. He's still a bastard.  
"Hey Teme, How are you today" Naruto called out, Sasuke gave him a sharp glare  
"Fuck of Dobe" Sasuke snarled  
"Sasuke, I'm so fat" Sakura whined before bursting out crying, Sasuke growled before rubbing the bridge of his nose, We chuckled when he gave us a pleading look and gave him the peace sign  
"Have fun Sasuke" I said in a sing-song voice as we sauntered up the stairs.  
"Sasuke, I'm so hungry" Sakura said and you heard something shatter before Sasuke screamed very loud, We burst into giggles and ran up the stairs.  
"Now, Where are my overly sexy older brothers at" I said with a sigh sticking my head into Itachi's room and finding no one "To Aniki's room then"  
"Your including Sasuke in 'Overly sexy older brothers'" Naruto said teasingly, I gave him a snort  
"Sasuke's fucking hot and all, But he's way to childish and has a very short temper, I'm not looking forward to getting my ass beat again" I told him openning Madara's room door to Find Madara and Kurama glaring at each other and Itachi and Kyuubi laughing quietly.  
"We're home, and what's going on?" Naruto asked, I raised a elegant eyebrow when Kurama and Madara snarled at each other before towards us  
"Be honest, who do you think should top? Me or Kurama?" Madara asked, We and Naruto looked at each other before shrugging  
"Sorry, Kurama, But to be honest I think Madara is by far the manliest of us" Naruto said, and i nodded. Kurama's jaw dropped and he glared at Naruto  
"You traitor, I'm suppose to be your older brother" Kurama squeaked out when Madara gave him a seductive grin. Naruto just shrugged,  
"Okay, Get out so I can fuck the shit out of this Son of a bitch" Madara said, We gave Kurama a 'Oh you poor soul' Look before quickly leaving the room but not before hearing Kurama yell _'Oh hell no, Get the fuck away from me'_. We laughed lightly before Itachi and Kyuubi went to his room,  
**  
Narrator POV [I don't wanna do a Lemon in A certain person's POV, Cause it's really weird for me! So yea, Lemon Warning Below!]**

Seeing nothing else to do Naruto and Shiki headed to his room. Shiki took of his jacket and pulled his homework out of his bag  
"Dude, get over here. We finally get to have sex with each other. I've waited so long for this" Naruto said and Shiki's mouth dropped open  
"Fuck no, I'm not letting you top me, I'm not having sex right now" Shiki told him with a glare but Naruto being the stubborn blonde asshole he is couldn't no for a answer and grabbed him by his waist and tossed him on the bed, Shiki was about to push him off when he nipped lightly at the sensitive part of Shiki's neck just below his ear making him moan, Naruto smirked light and Suck on it slowly  
"Naruto, Please don't. I'm not in the modd" Shiki said, Naruto stopped his ministrations and looked down at him  
"hmmm, No" He said before thrusting his hips harshly causing Friction between their manhoods. Shiki threw his head back and moaned loudly and Naruto kept going. They pulled of their clothes until they were both naked and They stood fully erect, Naruto reached down into his back pocket and pulled out the bottle of lube, Shiki glared at him  
"You told me that was your cell phone you Liar" Shiki growled, Naruto grinned at him  
"Your fault for believing me" Naruto said before sticking the first finger inside, Shiki wiggled his hips at the weird intrusion and Then Naruto stuck the next two inside hitting his Prostate Dead on  
"Oh god, Naruto" Shiki moaned fisting the sheets beneath him  
"You don't seem to be wanting me away from you anytime soon" Naruto said in teasing voice  
"Fuck you Naruto" Shiki panted  
"Oh no, That's what your for" He replied taking out his fingers and positioning himself before shoving it all the way in in one clean thrust, They both moaned loudly  
"Oh God fuck, your so tight Shiki, Are you sure you've had sex before" Naruto moaned,  
"Even after all these years, I'm still not use to this" Shiki said before commanding Naruto to move. And he did so, When they locked eyes Cerulean Blue met Obsidian Black, The slow rythamic movements flew into a fast dance as their desires grabbed a hold of them.  
"D-deeper" Shiki ordered and Naruto obeyed with out hesitation, Shiki was digging his nails deep inside of Naruto's back but they didn't care  
"OH GOD" Shiki let out a near scream as Naruto came in contact with his prostate roughly, Naruto gave a throaty moan As Shiki's tight walls Constricted around him, Naruto grabbed Shiki's neglected Member and pumped it roughly, Shiki started moving his hips in Unison and arch his back letting out a loud scream when he came, Naruto groaned as Shiki's walls kept clenching and unclenching around him and he came. Both of them fell on the bed panting harshly  
"That was Awesome" Naruto said with a grin.  
"Fuck off" Shiki said and they both looked up when the door opened and they saw their shirtless brothers except for Sasuke. Itachi attacked Shiki and Kiba attacked Naruto  
"Ah, Itachi" Shiki moaned and He smirked before he was Attacked from Behind by Kurama and  
"Oh god" He said and Kurama smirked  
"Hn, I get to Dominate Two Uchiha's" He said when they both pulled off their pants.  
"Fuck off" They groaned thrusting in one by one.  
**  
OWARI!**

Okay! I'm finally done! This is awesome. I hope you guys like the Lemon and I'm sorry Sasuke fans for the Sasuke bashing but this is Shiki's story and I needed a bad Character! The Next chapter is gonna be the whole story is Naruto's POV so Look forward to that. I hope you guys enjoyed that and Leave me a comment, Favorite, and Follow and I promise I'll follow you guys back!

Ririchiyo-Chan! 


End file.
